Búscate la vida
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 2 |num_episodios = 35 |productor_ejecutivo = |duración = 30 min. |cadena = Fox |primera_emisión = 23 de Septiembre de 1990 |última_emisión = 8 de Marzo de 1992 |sucedido_por = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0098802 |tv_com_id = 424 }} Búscate la vida es el nombre de una comedia de situación emitida por la cadena Fox (en EE.UU.) y por Canal+ (en España). El programa es una creación de Chris Elliott, su amigo Adam Resnick (quien, como Elliott, fue guionista para el programa de televisión "Late Night with David Letterman" de David Letterman) y David Mirkin, guionista ocasional y productor de Los Simpson. El programa está protagonizado por Chris Elliott, un repartidor de periódicos de 30 años llamado Chris Peterson. Chris vive en un apartamento situado encima del garaje de sus padres, Fred y Gladys (interpretados por Elinor Donahue y su padre en la vida real, el cómico Bob Elliott). Juntos componen una comedia de situación muy poco convencional ya que su argumento es, en casi todas las ocasiones, surrealista. Por ejemplo, Chris muere en once episodios; entre las causas de la muerte se encuentran: ser aplastado por una roca, vejez, amigdalitis, heridas por arma blanca y las heridas de bala. Argumento Chris Peterson es un soltero infantil y despreocupado que evita vivir la vida de un adulto. Con 30 años, Chris todavía vive con sus padres y trabaja como repartidor de periódicos (un trabajo que mantiene desde su infancia). Se le presenta como infantil, crédulo, en ocasiones irresponsable y extremadamente retrasado. En ocasiones, su falta inteligencia es exagerada hasta niveles absurdos (en una ocasión, intentó abandonar la casa de sus padres, pero fue incapaz de abrir la puerta de la entrada; en otro episodio, se cayó de un avión creyendo que el símbolo de salida - "EXIT" - indicaba el camino a los baños). Los padres de Chris (Fred y Gladys Peterson) son una pareja de mediana edad que siempre visten pijama y bata (incluso cuando salen a la calle). Gladys (Elinor Donahue) es una madre sonriente, cuidadosa que quiere a su hijo, aunque a menudo hace comentarios cínicos e hirientes sobre él y su estilo de vida. Fred (Bob Elliott) es una persona más franca e irónica, constantemente exasperado por su hijo, que semeja tener una indiferencia bastante temeraria acerca del bienestar de Chris (en una ocasión, Chris mostraba como su padre le había enseñado a usar una pistola colocando el cañón en su boca). En los primeros episodios, Chris quiere poco más que pasar el día reviviendo su infancia con su padre y su mejor amigo, Larry (Sam Robards). Larry es amigo de Chris desde niño, pero a diferencia de Chris, Larry ha crecido: posee una casa, trabaja como contable, tiene dos hijos y una esposa, Sharon (Robin Riker). Sharon es un ama de casa dominante que no quiere ver a su marido asociado con Chris; ella prefiere que él haga amigos más sofisticados que beneficien su imagen. Sharon desprecia a Chris, y Chris aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para irritarla. Larry envidia el estilo de vida despreocupado de su amigo y es frecuentemente coaccionado por Chris para que se una a él en sus disparatadas aventuras, a pesar de los deseos de su mujer. Para desgracia de Chris, Larry acaba por hacer caso a sus consejos y desaparece tras abandonar a su mujer e hijos al final de la primera temporada. Al inicio de la segunda temporada Chris Peterson se independiza y abandona la casa de sus padres para ir a vivir al garaje de un ex policía llamado Gus Borden (Brian Doyle-Murray). Gus había sido expulsado de la policía por mear en los pantalones de su Capitán. Gus es rudo y de comportamiento sociópata, con muy poca tolerancia hacia las bufonadas de Chris, quien ve en Gus a una especie de figura paternal y no tiene en cuenta nada de ello. Producción y reparto Los títulos de crédito al inicio de cada capítulo presentan a Chris Peterson repartiendo periódicos montado en su bicicleta mientras suena el tema "Stand" del grupo musical R.E.M.. En el episodio "1977 2000" aparece un De Lorean DMC-12 en una clara referencia a la película Back to the Future. Respecto a sus intérpretes hay que destacar lo siguiente: * El intérprete de Fred Peterson, Bob Elliott, es el padre en la vida real de Chris Elliot. * Brian Doyle-Murray, quien interpreta durante la segunda temporada al casero de Chris (Gus Borden), aparece en el episodio "La mejor semana de mi vida" encarnando a Ted Bains, director de la agencia de modelos "El guapo". * El intérprete de Gus Borden, Brian Doyle-Murray, es hermano del actor Bill Murray. * El intérprete de Larry Potter, Sam Robards, es hijo de los actores Jason Robards y Lauren Bacall. Legado e influencia El cómic humorístico Silvio José, el buen parásito (2005), está muy influenciado por esta serie televisiva, según confesión de su popio autor (Paco Alcázar).CRESPO, Borja (2008). Entrevista a Paco Alcázar: Viaje al interior de la mente, "Guía del cómic". Lista de episodios Primera temporada # Terror en el looping 2000 (Terror on the hell loop 2000) - Episodio piloto # La mejor semana de mi vida (The prettiest week of my life) # Papá, que grande eres (Dadicus) # Un asunto familiar (A family affair) # La pila de la muerte (Pile of death) # Chris Peterson es un hombre de acero (Paperboy 2000) # El permiso de conducir (Drivers license) # La noche de guardia (The Sitting) # Aburridos (Bored straight) # Animales del zoo sobre ruedas (Zoo animals on wheels) # Raíces (Roots) # El reloj falso (The counterfeit watch story) # Chris vs. Donald (Chris vs. Donald) # Chris gana un famoso (Chris wins a celebrity) # El sirviente del 2000 (Houseboy 2000) # Casado (Married) # La acampada del 2000 (Camping 2000) # Los obreros de la construcción (The construction worker show) # Ciudad Capital (The big city) # Neptuno 2000 (Neptune 2000) # Chris y Larry intercambian vidas (Chris and Larry switch lives) # Psychic 2000 (Psychic 2000) Segunda temporada # Chris se va de casa (Chris moves out) # Larry anda suelto (Larry on the Loose) # Cámara frigorífica 2000 (Meat Locker 2000) # Inspector de sanidad 2000 (Health Inspector 2000) # Chris se opera las amígdalas (Chris Gets His Tonsils Out) # Prisioneros del amor (Prisoner of Love) # Chris hace de acompañante (Chris the Escort) # Novia 2000 (Girlfriend 2000) # El cerebro de Chris empieza a funcionar (Chris' Brain) # Marisco pasado (Bad Fish) # Vomitón y yo (Spewey and Me) # 1977 2000 (1977 2000) # Recuerdos (Clip Show) Referencias Enlaces externos * * Get a Life Program Guide * Búscate la vida: Reflexiones 2000 * buscate la vida - Psychic 2000 - primera parte Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de FOX en:Get a Life (TV series) nl:Get a Life